De l'art de l'absurde et du surréalisme
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Ne pas se fier au titre pompeux et sérieux. Ceci est un pur délire débilo-stupide. Très difficile à résumer. SB/SR avec un peu de SR/RL et RL/? Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut mes p'tits loupiots !_

_Aujourd'hui, je tente une nouvelle expérience. Non, je ne m'essaie pas à l'échangisme SM avec un groupe de majorettes serbo-croates barbues. En fait, je parle d'expérience littéraire ( faute de trouver un meilleur terme…). Hier soir ( ou plutôt cette nuit, aux alentours de 1h du mat' - 17 février ), j'ai découvert "La Machine à fictions" de La fée Clochette, sur PowerMagicWorld ( je mettrai le lien sur mon profil ) et je me suis dit : "Tiens, voilà une idée pour trouver des idées" ( rappelez-vous qu'il était tard; par conséquent, mon cerveau - déjà bien atteint - fonctionnait de travers, d'où cette sublime réplique sus-citée…)._

_En gros ( pour plus d'explication allez lire le texte de La fée Clochette ), cela consiste à lancer un dé ( ce que n'importe quel macaque lobotomisé est capable de faire ) et de noter les propositions qui correspondent au chiffre indiqué par le dé ( suffit de savoir compter jusqu'à 6, c'est pas trop compliqué…)_

_Oh, je vous entends d'ici dire "Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de sa vie, nous, on voudrait savoir de quoi va parler sa nouvelle fic" ( certains rajoutant les termes suivants [ rayez la mention inutile ] : "complètement nulle", "profondément débile", "qui sera, j'espère, très courte parce qu'elle commence à me les gonfler avec ses conneries", etc…). Patience, j'y viens. Alors voilà :_

_Ce sera une Romance avec de l'Humour ( parce qu'il faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties [ même si c'est bon pour la circulation sanguine ], j'ai envie de m'amuser en écrivant le truc qui va suivre ). Pour le côté Romance, ça sera un amour/haine, avec tout ce que ça implique comme engueulades, tirages de tronche, insultes et j'en passe… Le côté Humour prendra, lui, l'aspect d'une moquerie géante ( style un perso s'en prend plein la gueule et nous - du moins moi - on se marre en en demandant toujours plus. )  
_

_La fin devra être heureuse._

_Normalement, ça devrait être un drabble mais à mon avis, ça sera bien plus long ( déjà, qu'il me faut un chapitre rien que pour l'intro et cette note d'auteure… en fait ça sera un three-shot)_

_Le narrateur sera omniscient ( appelez-moi Dieu…ou Bubus, c'est au choix )_

_L'auteure ( moi ! ) discutera parfois ( voire souvent ) avec les personnages, qui eux, seront OOC et utiliseront un langage franc du collier ( ce qui vaudra un rating T à l'histoire )._

_La chronologie sera respectée ( ben oui, pas de 'Mus de cinq ans adopté par Ron et Draco alors âgés d'un quarantaine d'années - idée à retenir pour une prochaine fois ) mais pas les préférences sexuelles des persos car l'histoire mettra en scène un couple slash._

_Enfin ( et c'est le plus important ), le récit se fera sous forme d'écriture automatique, d'où le risque ENORME de dérapage de ma part ( c'est donc pour ça que je ne sais pas encore quelle la longueur de cette fic ). Attention, les Surréalistes et leur cher "cadavre exquis" n'ont plus qu'à s'accrocher, Svet' est lâchée et plus rien ne pourra stopper son cerveau ( enfin, les trois neurones qui restent ) d'imaginer les situations les plus folles…_

_Alors Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde… Euh, non, c'est pas ça. Ennemis du non-sens et de l'absurde, prenez garde; ce qui suit pourrait heurter votre sensibilité._

_Juste une petite invocation des esprits de Ionesco, Breton et Dali ( peut-être que si j'avais une moustache, ça m'aiderait…) pour qu'ils m'aident et me voilà fin prête à vous éblouir ( ou plus sûrement vous atterrer ) par ma connerie._

_Accrochez vos ceintures eeeeeeeeeetttttttttt, c'est parti !_

_

* * *

_

INTRODUCTION :

**Auteure : **Sirius, Severus, venez ici, j'ai à vous parler.

**Sirius : **Oh, Merlin, j'entends des voix. Je dois être atteint de Jeanned'arcisme….

**Auteure :** Mais non, tête de noix, c'est moi, Svet', l'auteure de cette histoire, qui te parle.

**Sirius : **Quelle histoire ?

**Auteure : **Celle dont tu vas être le héros, sombre idiot. Enfin, en co-vedettat avec Severus. Severus, ramènes tes fesses ici. Et plus vite que ça !

**Severus : **Qui ose me déranger pendant ma promenade en forêt ? J'ai pas fini mon bouquet de jonquilles mordeuses.

**Sirius : **On s'en fout de ton bouquet, imbécile graisseux.

**Auteure : **STOP ! Vous allez vous la boucler, oui ou merde ?!

**Sirius : **Euh… Merde ?

**Severus : **Ta gueule, pauvre con. C'est l'auteure, elle est capable de faire ce qu'elle veut de toi si tu l'emmerdes.

**Sirius : **Et alors ?

**Severus : **Elle est capable de te faire coucher avec Rusard ou Dumbledore si ça lui chante.

**Auteure : ***vomit* J'irai peut-être pas jusque là, mais si vraiment y'a que ça pour te calmer, Sirius, je risque de revoir mon jugement.

**Sirius : **Ok, c'est bon.

**Auteure : **Alors comme je l'ai dit précédemment, vous êtes tous les deux les grands gagnants du concours "Qui va avoir l'immense joie de se retrouver dans un gros délire débilo-stupide de Svet' la folle ?". En même temps, vous étiez les deux seuls candidats possibles. Enfin, y'aurai pu avoir Ron et Hermione aussi, mais comme il me fallait un couple slash, ça marchait pas. À moins, bien sûr, qu'un des deux change de sexe. Enfin bref.

**Sirius : **Attends ! Tu veux dire que je vais devoir former un couple avec cette chose ?

**Auteure :** Oui.

**Sirius et Severus :** Non, impossible. J'veux pas.

**Sirius : **En plus, moi j'aime Mumus.

**Severus :** Et moi, j'suis pas gay.

**Auteure :** M'en fous. Vous ferez ce que je déciderai. Maintenant asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer. *chuchote pour que les lecteurs n'entendent rien*

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini *air connu* ( enfin, c'était juste l'intro ). Pour le moment, ça peut paraître encore _à peu près _normal, mais l'absurde et surtout le surréalisme arrive dans la suite ( que je vous mets tout de suite, mieux vaut que je me débarrasse de tout ça d'un coup, avant d'avoir trop honte de poster une telle horreur... )_

_Bon, je suis sûre que vous me prenez pour une tarée - d'ailleurs, je le revendique - mais rassurez vous, la lecture de cette fic ne vous tuera pas... ni ne vous fera perdre votre sanité ( j'suis pas sûre que ça se dise mais j'm'en fous ) d'esprit..._

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilààààààààà ! L'histoire ( enfin, si on peut appeler ça une histoire...) commence._

_J'vous garantis que j'ai écrit ça sans réfléchir, c'est vraiment de l'écriture automatique, ce qui explique pourquoi ça ressemble à rien et que c'est totalement stupide...  
_

_

* * *

_

Sirius le beau, fort et sexy Griffyndor entre dans la Salle Commune. Et là, le choc. Severus Snape - alias Snivellus - est assis sur le canapé, à moitié nu, avec un Remus Lupin, lui aussi très dévêtu, à califourchon sur lui.

**Sirius :** Eh, j'suis pas d'accord !

**Auteure :** J'm'en fous, tu obéis.

**Sirius :** Tyran !

**Auteure :** Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je disais donc : le choc.

Tout d'abord, il reste planté comme un poteau de Quidditch puis il se décide enfin à bouger et interpelle le Slytherin.

-Snivellus, faut qu'on cause.

-Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé ?

-Remus, laisse-nous, s'il te plait.

-Mais…

Regard de chiot battu de la part de Black le cabot.

-Bon d'accord. On se retrouve plus tard, Sevichou.

Remus monte dans le dortoir. Quand il a disparu derrière la lourde porte, Sirius agrippe le col de Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Remus ?

-Ça se voit pas ? C'est mon petit-ami.

Regard haineux de la part de Black. Regard qui cache en réalité des pensées beaucoup moins violentes, à savoir : "Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui était assis sur lui ?"

**Sirius :** Eh ! Tu peux pas m'obliger à penser ça !

**Auteure :** Tu veux que j'essaie ?

**Sirius :** Oh my god ! J'ai vraiment pensé que je voulais me faire le graisseux.

**Auteure :** Je t'avais prévenu… Alors maintenant tu fais ce que je te dis, sinon, ça risque de chauffer pour ton matricule !

**Sirius :** C'est bon, j'ai compris.

**Auteure :** Alors reprenons.

Sirius est toujours en train d'essayer d'assassiner Snape d'un regard.

-T'es jaloux, Black ?

-De qui ? De toi ? J'préfère être émasculé plutôt que de te ressembler.

-Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Severus pointe sa baguette magique vers la baguette tout aussi magique - bien que faite de chair - de Sirius.

-Non, c'est bon, je déconnais.

-Ouais. En tout cas, t'as pas intérêt à toucher à mon p'tit loup-loup ! Sinon, je te promets de te castrer de la façon la plus douloureuse possible.

"Mais j'aimerai mieux pas avoir à le faire, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de vérifier la rumeur qui dit que Siri-chou est un dieu au pieu."

**Severus :** Siri-chou ?

**Auteure :** Ben oui, c'est meugnon…

**Severus :** Berk !

Reprenons, le cours de l'histoire. Severus est toujours plongé dans ses pensées perverses alors que Sirius lui tient toujours le col de sa chemise - et pense lui aussi à des choses perverses.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils n'ont toujours pas bougé; ils sont seulement plus loin dans leurs fantasmes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils en sont toujours au même point.

Quarante-sept minutes et trente-deux secondes après, James le boulet apparaît.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Rien, on avait une petite discussion.

-Ouais, mais là, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Sinon demain, tu auras les traits tirés, Paddy.

-Oh non, je veux pas. Je serais affreux avec des cernes…

Se tournant vers Snape.

-Dégage, Snivellus !

-Je veux bien mais tu tiens toujours ma chemise.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit.

BOUM BADABOUM.

James - qui se trouvait jusqu'à présent en haut des escaliers - vient de les dégringoler après s'être évanoui sous le choc. C'est pas tous les jours que Sirius et Snivellus usent de politesse l'un envers l'autre.

"Oh Merlin !, pense le binoclard quand il revient à lui. Et si ils sortaient ensemble ?!"

Deuxième choc, deuxième évanouissement. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois, il ne risquait pas de tomber plus, il était déjà au sol.

Sirius enjambe le corps de son ami et part se coucher. Mais avant ça, il passe trois quarts d'heure à se recouvrir le visage de différentes crèmes : hydratante, anti-ride ( et il n'a que dix-sept ans…), de nuit, de jour, de matin, d'après-midi, de marrons, d'Isigny, etc…

Puis - pour éviter de tâcher son oreiller - il s'enroule le visage dans une grande bande de gaze. Enfin prêt, il peut sortir de la salle de bain. James - qui a repris ses esprits - entre dans la chambre au même moment. Quand il aperçoit ce qu'il prend pour une momie vengeresse, il pousse un cri strident et veut s'enfuir en courant. Mais dans sa précipitation à fuir ( où est passé le légendaire courage des Griffyndor ? ), il percute le chambranle de la porte et s'assomme. Nouvelle visite sur le sol.

Sirius ne prête même pas attention au boulet allongé par terre et va se mettre au lit.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les cachots, Severus fait un rêve très mouillé - bien qu'étrange - concernant Sexy Siri. Celui-ci est nu…

**Auteure :** Miam… *bave*

**Sirius :** Eh, tu peux arrêter de fantasmer sur moi ?!

**Auteure :** Non. Mais, c'est vrai que si c'était 'Mus, ça serait encore mieux… *bave encore plus*

**Sirius :** Berk, c'est la foire aux escargots ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord, c'est MON Mumus.

**Auteure : **Non. Et puis d'abord, c'est mon histoire, alors je suis libre de faire ce que je veux… Alors arrête de m'emmerder, sinon j'écris que t'es impuissant.

**Sirius :**C'est même pas vrai !

**Auteure :**Tu veux que je te prouve que je peux le faire ?

**Sirius :** Non, c'est bon.

**Auteure :** Bien, alors continuons l'histoire.

Celui-ci est nu, allongé sur un lit recouvert de soie rose ( la couleur préférée de Severus ). Son sexe, fièrement dressé devant son amant, est fait de guimauve et de chocolat ( comme les nounours Cadbury ©… ). Évidemment, Severus - grand amateur de sucreries - s'empresse d'y goûter.

Bien sûr, vous vous dîtes : "Pauvre Sirius, perdre ses attributs de cette façon… Et puis d'abord, c'est pas bien de manger le phallus des autres; ils peuvent en avoir encore besoin.". N'ayez crainte. L'objet de la gourmandise du Slytherin repoussait automatiquement. Et à chaque fois, plus volumineux et plus long. À la grande joie du vert-et-argent et au soulagement extrême du propriétaire de cette partie anatomique.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et le matin arrive, tirant Severus de son rêve succulent. À peine a-t-il ouvert les yeux qu'il fait apparaître un ENORME paquet de nounours en guimauve et chocolat, et commence à les avaler en s'imaginant que s'était la virilité de Sirius. Et toute la journée, il mange de ces délicieuses friandises.

D'ailleurs, voici l'objet de toutes ses pensées ( enfin surtout des plus osées ) qui apparaît au bout du couloir, en compagnie de ses amis : Potter "Tête-de-Citrouille", Pettigrew "Le Pot-de-Colle" et Remus "P'tit Loup-Loup".

James le boulet blêmit quand il l'aperçoit, il repense à la théorie totalement folle qui lui a traversé l'esprit entre ses deux premiers évanouissements de la nuit.

-Salut, 'Mus-chou.

"Hein ? 'Mus-chou ? Oh non, ils font des trucs à trois…"

BOUM.

Et encore une perte de conscience.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de s'évanouir à ce boulet ?

-T'inquiète, il ne fait que ça depuis cette nuit.

-Oh, Sevichou, je peux avoir un nounours ?

-Euh, non, 'Mus-chou. Ils sont spéciaux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial ?

-Euh…

"J'peux pas lui dire ce qu'ils symbolisent."

**Severus :** Tu me donnes faim à force de parler de nounours en guimauve.

**Auteure :** Ouais mais je suis en manque. J'voulais en manger mais la superette est fermée alors j'peux pas m'en acheter… Sniff.

**Sirius :** Bah, pleure pas. On va te trouver quelque chose pour te réconforter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Auteure :** Faire un gros câlin à 'Mus…

**Sirius :** Ça va pas être possible ça…

**Remus :** Pourquoi ça serait pas possible ?

**Sirius et l'auteure :** 'Mus ! T'es là ?

**Remus :** Non, j'suis en Australie… Tu veux toujours ton câlin ou tu préfères que ce soit James qui te le fasse ? Enfin quand il sera réveillé…

**Auteure :** Berk, pas Tête-de-Citrouille !

**Remus :** Alors viens. *gros câlin*

**Sirius : ***boude*

**Auteure :** Ça va mieux. On peut reprendre l'histoire.

**Severus : **Euh, on peut sauter le passage où je dois donner des explications sur la spécialité de mes nounours ? S'il te plait, ô grande auteure !

**Auteure :** Ok, mais c'est parce que tu le demande si gentiment.

**Severus :** Merci.

Le boulet - que ses amis et sa famille s'obstinent à appeler James - reprend peu à peu ses esprits et se relève. Mais il fait un arrêt cardiaque quand il voit Severus et Remus se rouler le patin du siècle.

* * *

_La suite arrive tout de suite ( et oui, malheureusement, c'est pas encore fini...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Suite et fin de cette chose..._

_

* * *

_

Plus tard à l'infirmerie, Sirius et Severus se retrouvent au chevet du boulet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Fat-Man ?

-Et toi, le chien ?

-James est mon ami.

-Et moi, Remus m'a demandé de venir voir ce boulet pendant qu'il est en cours d'arithmancie.

-Je suppose qu'on va devoir se supporter.

-Ouais. Et crois moi, ça m'enchante pas particulièrement.

-Dis, tu l'aimes vraiment 'Mus ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? T'as envie que je te le laisse ?

-Non.

"En fait, c'est toi que je veux, mais comme j'arrive pas à te le dire, je t'emmerde à longueur de temps juste pour le plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Même si c'est pour m'insulter ou me traiter d'inculte babouin sans cervelle."

**Severus :** C'est vraiment ce que tu es…

**Sirius :** Boucle-là, espèce de tas de saindoux.

**Severus :** Sale cabot atrophié du cervelet !

**Sirius :** T'es qu'un serpent qu'on a privé de son venin. Tu fais que mordre, mais ça ne sert à rien…

**Severus :** Impuissant !

**Sirius :** Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ?

**Severus :** Peut-être parce que c'est vrai ?

**Auteure : ***rires*

**Sirius :** Vous allez voir que je ne le suis pas. *interpelle une jeune fille qui passe par là* Eh, Mary-Sue, ça te dit de prouver à ces deux imbéciles que je ne suis pas impuissant ?

**Mary-Sue :** Oh oui, Siriiiiiiii ! Je t'aime, t'es trop beau, t'es trop sexy, je veux me marier avec toi et avoir un garçon et un fille et on les appellera John-Alfred-Paul-Henri-Gary-Stu et Isabella-Romi-Monica-Paulette-Jane-Anna-Esperanza et puis on aura un chien nommé Vaillant et…

**Sirius :** Ta gueule ! J'veux juste qu'on couche ensemble.

**Mary-Sue :** D'accord, ça me va aussi.

**Auteure :** Eh ! Vous allez pas baiser devant nous quand même ?

**Sirius :** Ben si, comme ça vous verrez ce dont je suis capable…

**Auteure :** Non, c'est bon, on te crois. Mary-Sue tu peux dégager, on a pas besoin de toi.

**Mary-Sue : ***pleure*

**Auteure :** Si on reprenait où on en était ?

**Severus et Sirius :** C'est toi qui décide.

**Auteure :** Alors on y va.

Sirius regarde Severus en bavant et Severus regarde Sirius en bavant. Madame Pomfrey rentre à ce moment là et les trouve trempés de bave.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Ils ont la rage ! Vite, une potion !

L'infirmière court partout en hurlant. Les garçons essaient de la retenir mais elle prend peur et croyant qu'ils essaient de la dévorer, elle les stupéfixe tous les deux. Puis, elle les attache sur un lit en attendant que le directeur arrive pour décider du sort à leur réserver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre.

-Oh, Bubus, vous êtes venu…

-Que se passe-t-il, Pompom ?

-C'est ces deux garçons, ils ont la rage. Je les ai surpris en train de baver comme vous le faîtes devant un bonbon au citron.

Dumbledore réanime Sirius et Severus d'un coup de baguette magique. Bien sûr, ils sont toujours attachés sur le même lit et quand ils s'en rendent compte, ils recommencent leur imitation de l'escargot.

-Ils ne sont pas enragés, ce sont juste leurs hormones qui les travaillent.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, si nous n'étions pas là, ils se sauteraient dessus, déchireraient leurs vêtements et s'adonneraient à la luxure.

Cette dernière réplique du directeur a pour conséquence de sortir les deux jeunes gens de leurs fantasmes éveillés et de faire replonger James dans un état comateux profond alors qu'il vient juste de se réveiller.

Sirius et Severus se regardent, cherchant la confirmation que le vieux barbu ( non, ce n'est pas le petit papa Noël…) a bien deviné. Puis, ils se sourient. Bien sûr, leurs sourires sont un peu effrayants du fait de la bave qui continue à dégouliner sur leurs mentons.

**Auteure :** Beurk !

**Sirius et Severus :** C'est toi qui a écrit ça, comment ça peut te dégoûter ?

**Auteure :** J'sais pas. En même temps, j'vous rappelle que je ne réfléchis pas à ce que j'écris…

**Sirius :**Pourquoi, d'habitude tu réfléchis ?

**Auteure :**Euh… Pas toujours, non… Mais là, c'est du Surréalisme. Bref, on s'en fout.

-Messieurs, vous pouvez vous en aller, vous êtes libres.

Les adolescents ne se font pas prier et sortent rapidement de l'infirmerie.

-Viens, on va dans la forêt.

Severus prend la main de Sirius et l'entraîne vers les bois.

Il court ( il court, le furet, il est passé par ici, il repassera par là…), traînant derrière lui, un Griffyndor hors d'haleine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Bah, on va cueillir des fleurs pour fêter notre amour naissant.

-Oh Sevinouchet, je suis tellement ému.

Sirius éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son, euh ben, disons presque petit-ami…

-Allons, Siri-chou, pleure pas.

-Sniff… Mais j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Remus ? Vous sortez toujours ensemble, non ?

Justement, le concerné arrive juste à ce moment. Comme par magie…

-Oh, vous êtes là. Severus je te cherchais, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, je suis désolé, mais c'est fini entre nous. Je… Je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh. C'est bien.

-Tu ne me demandes pas qui c'est ? Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Non, au contraire, ça m'arrange. J'aime Sirius. Et il m'aime. Mais, j'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir qui fait battre ton cœur.

-C'est Minouche…

-Qui ?

-Le professeur McGonagall. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller retrouver Minerva. On va faire du parapente, cet après-midi.

Remus s'en va, laissant le nouveau couple seul.

-Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui.

Sirius se jette alors au cou de Severus et lui dévore la bouche, pendant que celui-ci glisse sa main dans son caleçon.

**Sirius et Severus :** *étranglent l'auteure*

**Auteure :** *meurt*

**Sirius :** Enfin débarrassés de cette folle furieuse.

**Severus :** Bon, je vais enfin pouvoir terminer mon bouquet de jonquilles mordeuses.

* * *

_Ça y est, votre calvaire est enfin fini !_

_Bon, je me rends compte que quelques points énoncés au début n'ont pas été respectés ( comme le style de Romance, par exemple…) mais bon, c'est difficile de respecter des règles quand on écrit tout ce nous passe par la tête…_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas morts en cours de route et je vous promets que ma prochaine fic sera mieux que ça et surtout moins bordélique…_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
